Time Moves Forward
by Ross Crow
Summary: Aion's defeated, now Chrono and everyone are back at the order, waiting for what they'll do next. I am terrible at writing the summary, so just click on the link... The story is a lot better than how I'm making it sound.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Chrono Crusade fanfic, so please don't be rude in the comments. This is based off the anime, but I will probably take some things out of the manga and use it. I've just gotten back into the anime and will also be looking things up on their character profiles, so it might be a little strange. Plus it's a fanfiction, it's obviously not going to be the same as the source material. My grammar is terrible, so sorry about that. This is just going to be full of stories about everyone's lives after Aion's defeat. So it'll be full of missions and just random things. This will probably be more of a serious fanfiction. **

**Also, I work on about 4 stories at a time, so updates are going to be slow. It just depends on which anime/game/whatever I am watching over and over again. They will all get finished, I promise that. But It will take a bit. If you have any ideas for chapters, let me know and I will look at them. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS!**

**Rated T**

**Status: Not Complete**

"Hey Rosette?" Azmaria said as she turned to look at the blond. They were currently sitting in the back of the church, as everyone was getting ready to pray. "I know this is kind of bad timing… Considering where we are, but I've been meaning to ask, if you'd heard about how Satella's doing?" She said in a whisper, barely loud enough for Rosette to hear.

Rosette looked to the young girl and gave her a small smile. "According to what I've heard, she's doing just fine." She said with a nod. "It'll take more to kill her off." She said and leaned back on the bench, the wood giving a loud creak, causing her to sit up straight again, as many of the nun's in the room turned to glanced at the two girls. "Sorry…" Azmaria gave a small smile and then turned to face forwards, as everyone began to pray.

Once everyone was done, the nuns stood and began to head out of the church. "I have another question." Azmaria said and looked up at Rosette.

"What is it?" Rosette asked and looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"Has Chrono said anything to you in the past couple weeks?" She asked and folded her hands in front of her slightly, hoping the question wouldn't upset Rosette.

Rosete sighed and shook her head, her expression becoming unreadable. "He hasn't said anything to me. I don't think he's even talked to the Elder and he sleeps on the bench, just outside of the Elders workshop." She said and put her hands behind her head, before looking up at the sky. "I don't know what's wrong with him. We beat Aion, saved our friends, got my brother back and he even got his horns back. But he's walking around being all sad and quiet. I don't even think he's eaten much of anything for the past couple weeks."

Azmaria looked down at the ground. "I wish we could do something to make him feel better…" She said quietly, causing Rosette to give her a playful push. Azmaria looked up at her, to see her smiling.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "Chrono will be fine, I'm sure of it. He just needs some time alone I guess." She said and looked ahead of them again. "I think I'd want to be alone after everything that's happened, too." She said and stretched.

Azmaria smiled at her. "I'm sure you're right." She then looked ahead of them as well. She'd like to believe Rosette, but she was still going to worry about Chrono.

….

Sister Kate looked up from her paperwork, when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She said and then looked back at the papers on her desk.

"Slaving away over those papers, hm?" Father Remington said as he walked up to her desk. "Don't you ever get away from work and do something else?"

"I've got no time for such things." She answered, not looking up at him. "Now, unless you've come for something, I"m very busy." She said. "But since you hardly ever come to just take up my time, I suspect you wanted to talk with me about something?" She said and glanced up at him.

He gave her a small smile. "You know me too well." He said with a slight nod.

"Well then." She said and set the papers in her hand onto the desk. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about?" She asked.

"I wished to talk about Chrono." He said, his expression becoming slightly more serious. "He's become distant, since Aion's death." He said and crossed his arms. "He refuses to speak to anyone and when I tried to talk with him, he just stood and walked away."

Sister Kate sighed and leaned back in her chair slightly. "I've noticed this as well." She said folded her hands together, placing them on her lap.

"I'm guessing that even after everything he's done for us, you are still unsure of him?" She nodded once.

"Before, Rosette had to break the seal or he had to do it himself… By force." She said. "Now that he's regained his horns… There's nothing stopping him from reaching his full power in a matter of seconds and there's no way for us to stop it."

"I doubt he would even think of doing something to hurt any of us, Sister Kate." He said and looked down for a moment, before looking back up at her. "But I understand your concern."

"What do you think has gotten into him?" She asked. "Before, he was acting better than most people I have seen. He would smile and laugh. Now he's the opposite of that. Rosette has told me it's like when she and her brother had first found him. He was quiet and didn't smile often."

Remington shook his head. "I don't know." He said with a slight sigh. "I can try talking to him, but I don't know if he will respond to me. I can ask Rosette to try as well." He said. Kate nodded. "Well then, I will leave you to your work." With that he turned and left.

For awhile he just wandered around, looking for any sight of the small demon. While he was walking around, he noticed Chrono walking out of the gates, and then head towards the town. He tilted his head slightly, before following after Chrono. "Chrono!" He yelled, causing him to stop and turn around, as Remington ran up to him. Chrono looked at him, his eyes distant and his face expressionless. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked and waited for a response. Chrono only shrugged and began walking again. While it wasn't a yes or no answer, Father Remington began to walk alongside Chrono. For awhile they walked in silence and every now and then Chrono would stop and watch a bird or other small animal run or fly away.

"Chrono." Remington said, as Chrono stopped to look at a bird sitting on the ground, pecking at the dirt. "Chrono." He said again, this time putting a hand on Chrono's shoulder. "Will you please look at me?" He asked and a moment later, Chrono did as he was asked and turned to face the Father. "What is wrong?" He asked, but didn't give Chrono anytime to maybe answer. "We are all becoming very worried for you. This way that you have been acting, this silence and distance. It's unlike you. Ever since Aion's death-" He stopped when he noticed Chrono flinch slightly at the mention of Aion's name. He removed his hand from Chrono's shoulder and stared at him for a long moment. "Is that what this is about?" He asked. Chrono just turned his body away from Remington and watched the bird fly away. Remington just took that as a yes. He gave a small sigh.

"Everything's changed." Chrono suddenly said, causing Remington to look at him quickly, surprised that he spoke.

"What do you mean?" He asked and tilted her head slightly. Chrono just continued to look away from him.

"Aion was my twin." He said and put his hands into his pockets. "we went from being brothers, to being enemies. I didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late." He sighed. "Aion's always been... Kind of the opposite of me, in some ways... But we always knew when something was wrong with either of us. If I was mad, Aion knew it, without even having to be there. I was the same with him. I could feel if he was mad or lonely... Scared anything. We watched out for each other... Everything he did to hurt me. Taking away that which I cherished and loved. Trying to make me suffer... Even through all of it... I never really hated him." He said and looked to the ground, his hair falling over his face. "It got to the point of where I wanted to kill him... But that wasn't what I wanted. That's what my anger wanted and when my anger would fade away... I would always think to myself. _How? _How could I even think of wanting to do that to my brother?"

Remington looked at Chrono sadly as he spoke. He opened his mouth to speak, when Chrono said nothing more, but then Chrono began to speak again. "Something that hurt me the most. Was that when he betrayed me… I felt nothing. I couldn't feel his emotions anymore. Even when he died. I couldn't feel what he was feeling before his death." While he spoke Remington noticed that Chrono had begun to tremble slightly. "And… I hate myself for it. I don't even know why, after everything I feel this way. Aion's not killing anyone else, Satella's recovering, I'm not stealing away Rosette's life anymore. Everyones safe…" He said quietly. " But, I kept looking back at my memories, trying to think of something that I could have done, something that would have changed how things turned out… Something that would have made it so he didn't have to die."

"It's not your fault Chrono." Remington said and put a hand on his shoulder again. "I know that you probably won't believe that… But it's the truth. You can't keep thinking like that. It's going to end up killing you." He grabbed Chrono's other shoulder and forced him to look at Remington. "All of that's behind you. Stop living in what happened to you and him, and focus on living now. Now you have Rosette, Azmaria, Satella, and the rest of us. We all care about you and don't want to see you continue on like this."

For awhile Chrono just stared back at him. Tears slowly spilling down his face. After a moment, Chrono looked down and then looked back up at Remington with a sad smile. "Thanks…" He said and swallowed. "I can't just stop feeling this way… But I can try."

Remington smiled. "And we will help. Nothing will be easy, but it's not like you're alone." He said and removed his hands. "Now, what is it

you were going to go and do?" He asked. Since, sad or not it was strange for Chrono to leave the ground without Rosette.

"I was just going to walk." He answered and wiped his face and eyes of tears.

"Do you mind if I continue on with you?" Remington asked. Chrono nodded.

Remington gave him a small smile, before they headed off, once again in silence, but now it was different. Chrono wasn't giving off such

a helpless feeling now.

"You should talk to Rosette and Azmaria." He said when they had returned to the order. Chrono sighed slightly, but nodded.

"I'll talk to them at dinner tonight." He said. Remington nodded and began to walk away.

"Well I should be heading off now." Remington said and glanced back at Chrono. "Don't forget to talk to those girls." He said before walking away, towards Sister Kate's office.

….

"Chrono!" Azmaria said happily as the demon walked over to them and sat down next to them at one of the tables.

"Hello." He said with a slightly forced smile. He still wanted to be alone, but he knew that he would only worry his friends more, the longer he kept his distance from them.

"Are you alright?" Azmaria asked, worry on her face. "You haven't been talking to anyone for awhile and…" She stopped and looked down slightly.

"Don't worry." Chrono said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's alright. I just needed some time to think things over. I'm sorry for worrying you." He said and then looked to Rosetter, who had said nothing. Instead she sat there, her eyes closed slightly as she ate slowly. Needless to say… She looked pissed. "R-Rosette?" Chrono said and tilted his head at her slightly.

"Is that all you can say?" Rosetter said and put her fork down.

"W-what?" Chrono asked, confusion on his face.

That's when Rosette slowly stood and turned to face him, staring down at his smaller form. "I said," She spoke quietly. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" She screamed, causing all of the other nuns and the Elder to look over at the group of 3. "You haven't spoken to us in 2 weeks and all you can say is you're sorry?! And that everythings alright?!" She continued to scream.

Chrono put his hands up in defeat, a slightly scared expression on his face, though he still smiled. "Uhh… Rosette… Maybe you shouldn't be so loud..." He said after a moment.

"WHAT?!" Just as she was going to continue yelling, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Sister Kate standing there, and annoyed look on her face. "S-sister Kate…" She said, he anger instantly gone as she looked at the older woman.

"Sister Rosette." Kate said and removed her hand. "This is no place to be yelling you're head off." She said and crossed her arms. "Now sit down and let everyone continue their meals in peace or I will have you clean the church and the Elder's workshop, Tomorrow."

Rosette slowly sat back down and gave a small nod. "Yes Sister Kate…" She said quietly.

Sister Kate sighed and shook her head, before she walked away. "We barely get through two weeks after everything and Sister Kate's already mad at you…" Chrono said.

"If you had been around us, you would have found out that she was mad at me the day after we got back." She said and looked away from Chrono, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rosette…" Chrono said. "I really am sorry." He said, causing Rosette to look at him. His face was blank, but his eyes were sad. She put her arms down and looked at him, her anger once again gone. "I don't know why I stayed away… I know I shouldn't have… But I won't be that way anymore. I promise." He said and looked at her. "I really am sorry."

Rosette looked at him for a moment, before smiling. "It's Jake." She said. "Now why don't we eat?" She said and then began to stuff her face with food.

Chrono smiled at her. Maybe everything turned out alright. After all, if Aion didn't do all of the things he did. Chrono would have never met Rosette, Azmaria, Satella or anyone else that he's grown to care for. Even if it wasn't something that he'd meant to do, Chrono thanked Aion for this. Something else that was nice, was that he had his horns back, he'd given Rosette back all of her lost time and they could all go on more adventures and meet new people, possibly even make new friends too.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter. What should I do next? Oh, I know it's in both the manga and anime, but I don't really like the Rosette and Chrono pairing. I might do something with it, but for now, they are going to stay friends. **


	2. Authors note

**OK, people have sent me messages and they keep getting cut off halfway through, so that I can't read all of it or it just won't open at all. Same with some of the reviews. So, for those of you who are trying to message me now or in the future for reasons like, me asking for help, asking me if I could put something into the story, pointing out flaws in my stories and so on, you can email me here: amerisestelwen gmail. com**

**Now I still might not reply to very man people, but I will reply to those who's conversations relate to this site. If you are going to messages me just because you wan't to talk, I probably will not reply. It might also take me a day or two to see it, but it's better than not being able to read it at all. **

**If you are going to message me, name the conversation so I don't have to guess. If you don't name the message I won't reply. **

**I'm sorry it is taking me so long to update, I have been having lots of problems family, friends and school wise, plus I've been having panic attacks. So please be patient, I will not leave these stories unfinished. **


End file.
